


It's always been her

by insieme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Protective Stiles, its going to rot your teeth its so sweet, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post breaking Lydia out of Eichen house, the pack cares for her and Stiles comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always been her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first stydia fic so please be nice.
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated.

Getting into Eichen house wasn’t the problem. They had done it enough times now; Stiles would dare to say it was easy. No, getting in was fine… it was getting out that was the real problem. And getting out with a nonresponsive, comatose Lydia Martin was borderline impossible. 

But somehow they had done it. 

Kira, Scott and Malia had guarded the hallways, taking out any orderly that crossed their path, while Stiles and Liam moved to the room at the end of the hall on the bottom floor that was reserved for Lydia. 

From that point on it was just a matter of carrying Lydia out while dodging tazers, claws and punches coming from all directions. By some miracle they had gotten her to the jeep where Melissa was waiting with IV’s and heart monitors, and whisked her away from that hell hole before they were shot down. Easy peasy.

They had taken her to the Stilinski household to avoid the wrath of Natalie Martin and so she could be cared for by the Sheriff who was still recovering from his chimera attack. 

This is how Stiles finds himself sitting in the guest bedroom in his house listening to the constant, steady beep beep beep of the heart monitor that had been attached to Lydia. It had been three days since they broke her out of Eichen house, and her condition hadn’t improved, but it also hadn’t worsened. She was exactly the same.

Melissa said she couldn’t tell exactly what was keeping her in this state because she was healthy as a horse, aside from the trepidation wound in the side of her head. She advised a 24 hour watch on Lydia just in case something did happen and she needed to be called over immediately. 

Stiles looked down at her. Her porcelain skin was unmarked, she was clean, heart beat coming steady and strong; she looked so peaceful.

Grabbing her hand, he begins to talk. “Today at school, Mr. Wickham was explaining string theory to the class and I just sat there thinking about how if you were there you would be answering all his questions instead of giving him blank looks like the rest of us.” He laughed, mostly because it was true. If she had been there she would probably have corrected him. “And in English we’re reading Macbeth, and Mrs. Hepburn made me dress up and Macbeth and read his lines! Everyone got a real laugh out of it. I’m actually glad you weren’t there to see that, you would never let me live it down.” 

He had taken to doing this lately, telling her about his day. He read that talking to people who are in a coma is influential in helping to keep their brain activity level high, and that there’s a chance she may actually be able to hear him. He knew she wasn’t actually in a coma, what Theo had done to her seemed to be much worse, but Stiles liked to think that she could still hear him anyway. 

He looked down at his watch, 11:55pm which meant his shift was over in five minutes. He had already asked Kira if he could take her shift on top of his own tonight because it’s so much work for her to drive all the way over here when he’s just in the next room, right? Kira had agreed, but told him that if he tries to talk Scott out of his watch too he would have an angry fox to deal with. 

He squeezed Lydia’s hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles, “Okay, Lyds. I have to go now, but Scott will be here and I’ll be over in the next room if anything happens. You’ll be so safe; we’re all taking really good care of you.” He brushes a stray hair from her forehead, before kissing her there lightly. “Goodnight Lydia.”

Stiles turns around to see Scott standing quietly in the door, a small smile on his face. “I see you took Kira’s shift again,” is all he says. 

“Well it’s easier for me to get here … cause I live here so.” He mumbles. Scott gives him a look which clearly says he doesn’t believe him, but respects Stiles enough to not say anything. 

Stiles gets up from his chair beside the bed, a wave of tiredness suddenly flowing through him causing him to sway.   
“Hey, buddy I think it’s bed time for you.” Scott says, catching his arm in a strong hand as he sways on the spot, “she’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.”

Stiles gives him a small smile before walking over to his room and, without changing out his clothes, falls to the bed into a deep sleep.

 

~

 

The first thing Stiles registers in the morning is that there is someone sitting at the end of his bed. 

He jumps in surprise, knocking his lamp over in his haste to put space between him and whoever is in his room. When he looks, he’s almost just as surprised to see that it’s Malia.

“What- what are you doing in my room at,” he glances to the clock, “7:15 in the fricken morning?” His brain is still trying to wake up, and seeing her in his bed this early in the morning is speeding the process up tenfold. 

Malia has a stony expression on her face as she continues to study Stiles before sighing and visibly letting her guard down. “I wanted to come see you, you know … to talk about us.” She looks up him hopefully before continuing, “I really want there to still be an us.”

Stiles stares at her for a long moment before speaking slowly. “Malia, we broke up. We haven’t been right for a while, and I think we both could see it.” He swallows thickly before continuing, “I can’t see us going back to what we were, after everything that’s happened.” 

She looks like he just slapped her across the face, staring at him in confusion and anger. They sit watching each other for what seems like forever before she breaks the silence. “I know why you’re doing this. It’s because of her isn’t it? It’s always been her, and I’ve always been the replacement! Tell me I’m right, Stiles.” 

This is all happening too fast for Stiles to comprehend and he can’t find any words to answer her except for I’m sorry and at this point he thinks that would do more harm than good. She looks at him for one more minute before getting up and walking to the door. Back still to him, she says “I’m trying really hard to be mad at you right now, but I think a part of me always knew. I just wish you had figured it out sooner.” 

She leaves and Stiles is left alone again. He supposes he should feel sad, he just lost his girlfriend of over a year after all, but he mostly feels a weight lifted from his shoulders. He does feel bad though for hurting her, and makes a mental note to patch things up with her when she’s calmed down and less likely to rip his throat out with her teeth. 

After getting dressed for the day, he walks out to the hall and down to the spare room where Scott is fast asleep with his head on the bed. Typical. He sends a quick text to Kira asking her to come pick him up.

“Wakey wakey, guard dog.” Stiles singsongs as he shakes his best friend awake. Scott wakes with a start, eyes flashing red quickly before settling back to brown when he sees Stiles. “Go home and get some rest, your girlfriend is on her way.” 

Scott mumbles something that resembles a goodbye before getting up to leave. 

Stiles sits down, mind still reeling from his conversation with Malia. He looks down at Lydia, Malia’s words flashing through his head. It’s always been her. He knew he had cared for Malia, but had she just been some unconscious decision his brain decided on to get over Lydia? Was he really that shallow? He knew how he felt about Lydia, and kept it on a short leash ever since they became real friends, and he thought what he had with Malia was real but now it was looking like she was just someone that made him forget about the strawberry blonde in front of him. 

It’s always been her.

He feels his breath quicken and his pulse race as a sheen layer of sweat covered his body. He’s in love with Lydia Martin. He’s always been in love with Lydia Martin. 

It’s always been her.   
~  
He’s been pacing around the room for two hours before deciding he should tell her. Yes, it could ruin their friendship. Yes, she could just brush him off like she used too but Stiles is more confident now in their friendship than he was 4 years ago.   
He looks over to her lying peacefully in the bed and feels all the doubts rush out of his mind. Sure Lydia is beautiful and smart and popular, but she is also one of Stiles closest friends next to Scott and they’ve been through too much together that something like this could ever ruin their friendship. 

Stiles moves back to his seat beside the bed and picks up her hand. Hers is so small and fragile, but it looks even smaller in his, sending a jolt straight to his heart at the sight of it. 

“Just like telling her about your day at school, Stiles.” He tells himself. His mind knows that she can’t really hear him and he will have to tell her all of this again when she wakes up, but he’s so full of love; he doesn’t think he can hold it in for one more second.

“Lydia, I don’t think you can hear me but I’m going to tell you something really important so if you’re in there listen up.”   
“I think I’ve known this for a long time but I’ve always tried to repress it. I’ve known it ever since I first saw you in the third grade and tied your braids into a knot when you weren’t looking. I knew it every year since when I would see you in class beating everyone at every single thing we did. I knew it when you tried to convince everyone you weren’t as smart as you actually are. I knew it when you were with Jackson and when I was with Malia. It’s always been you Lydia, I’ve always loved you.” 

Stiles takes a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t want you to think that this has to change anything because it doesn’t, unless you feel the same then it would change everything I guess. But I’ll still be your best friend and we’ll solve the puzzles together and we don’t ever have to bring it up again, I just needed you to know because everything’s been so messed up lately and this is the only thing I know for certain right now.”

He doesn’t realize how tightly he had been squeezing her hand until he looks down at his own, white knuckled around hers. He releases her quickly, rubbing circulation back into her fingers in slow circular motions. 

He looks to her face and is disappointed to find no change, as if his declaration of love might magically wake her like some fairy tale. “Of course that doesn’t happen Stiles,” he laughs sadly to himself, “you’re in the real world with all the werewolves and chimeras and magical tree stumps of death.” 

His stomach rumbles, making him all too aware he hasn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. He’s looks to Lydia one more time, figuring she’ll be alright if he leaves for a few minutes. He’s gets up from his chair, and is about to leave the room when - 

“Don’t you dare forget about the banshee’s, Stilinski.”

He whips around to see Lydia, moving slowly trying to sit up in bed. He’s so shocked all he can do is stare open mouthed at her, broken out of his trance only when she winces in pain.

“Hey, hey, hey you need to take it easy. You’ve been through hell.” He says running over and gently pushing her back down to the bed. She has a slight flush on her cheeks from the exertion but otherwise looks just the same as she did a few minutes ago. Her green eyes are alight with life as opposed to the detached, faraway look they’ve had since she was admitted to Eichen. “How do you feel?” Stiles asks her timidly.

“My head feels a little clouded, but mostly like a just woke up from a really long sleep,” she says rubbing her head. Her fingers fall on the patch of shaved skin, now covered by a bandage hiding the hole in her head. “What happened?” She pauses, looking to Stiles before saying, “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

“Unfortunately Brunski wasn’t the only orderly in Eichen house who believed in the medieval measures of treatment.” Stiles says grimly. He pulls her hand away from her head as her eyes start to tear up. “Hey, Lydia it’s okay now. You’re safe now.” Stiles hands her a cup of water from the bedside table, the whole time making sure to never let go of her hand.

She smiles weakly, drinking slowly at first but then quickly asking for another glass after she finishes the first.   
“I suppose I should call Melissa and let her know you’re awake.” Stiles says, pulling out his phone. But before he can dial the number Lydia’s hand is on his, pulling his attention away from the phone.

“Hold on. I wanted to talk for a minute first. Is that okay?” She asks, almost looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself.  
“Of course, Lyds. You must have so many questions.” Stiles responds, sliding his phone back into his jeans. Lydia looks at her hands for a moment before looking to Stiles, and when she does he sees that old Lydia Martin confidence shining in them again.  
“I could hear you talking to me, you know.” She says. “The others didn’t really talk to me much when they were here, but you did. I could always hear you.” 

Stiles cheeks flush as her words sink in. She could hear him. She could hear everything. Oh god, he had told Lydia his secret and she had heard. He knew this was a possibility but didn’t really think through was he would do if it actually happened. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to talk now, so he just sits and waits for her to say something. 

“Stiles, look at me.” He does. She looks back before saying “It’s always been you for me too.”Stiles is sure he looks like some sort of fish right now, mouth opening and closing as he tries to comprehend what he just heard. 

“You…you – what?” is all he can get out. She sighs exasperated, sits up slowly, grabs both sides of his face and brings her forehead so it’s touching his own. 

“I love you, you dork. And if it’s alright with you, I’m going to kiss you now.” Stiles barely has time to nod before her plump lips are on his own and every thought is pushed from his mind. She kisses him like he’s the oxygen she’s been deprived of and she can’t get enough. Stiles finally relaxes into the kiss, resting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her back, putting as much love and passion into it as he can. Seconds or hours later, Stiles can’t really tell, they finally pull apart for air. 

Neither of them says anything for a long while, just holding each other close and drinking each other in. They still don’t say anything when Lydia moves over in the bed and Stiles climbs in, minding the tubes and wires attached to her, and pulls her into his chest. Nothing is said as they fall asleep, holding each other close, closer closer. 

 

~

 

For the second time that day, Stiles wakes up to someone staring at him. 

But instead of one someone, this time it’s six someone’s. Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, Melissa and his dad are all standing around the bed with matching smirks – well Malia’s looking more like a scowl. 

He’s confused until he looks beside him, because curled into his chest sleeping – yes, actually sleeping this time – is Lydia Martin.   
“Son, is there something you want to tell us?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, looking at Stiles with the most disapproving parent look he can muster, but his smile creeping through regardless. 

“Uh – “ He saved from answering though when Lydia stirs awake beside him and everyone is too distracted with her waking they momentarily forget about her and Stiles. 

He slips out of the bed as the pack hovers around her, Melissa pushing them all out of the way to check her vitals and run tests. As he watches his friends and family hovering around her, he can’t wipe the goofy smile off his face. He kissed Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin loves him. Lydia Martin fell asleep in his arms. Lydia Martin will probably now become his girlfriend. His smile gets bigger as he goes over this list again and again in his head. 

Lydia catches his eye between the bodies surrounding her and sends him a sweet smile. And as they sit there smiling like idiots at each other, the world that had been so wrong up to this point seems to become right again. Sure they’ve still have to find a way to defeat Theo and his pack of chimeras, and the looming threat of graduation hangs over all of their heads but at this moment none of that matters because Stiles has Lydia and Lydia has Stiles and that makes everything okay because it’s always been her for him and its always been him for her. 

 

~

Three Months Later

 

“Stiles you better fix that cap on your head before you walk across that stage.”

Stiles looks over at his girlfriend who is giving him a disapproving stare, one he has come to know very well over the past few months. They had started dating almost immediately after Lydia woke up, kicking everyone out of the room and talking for a long time. 

Since then, they have been almost inseparable. 

Lydia lost a lot of muscle tone during her time in Eichen house, so she needed to build back her strength in order to be able to walk and run again. Stiles was there every step of the way, holding her as she took her first steps and chasing her around the house like a child when she was stronger (one of his finer moments, if he does say so himself). What Lydia lost in muscle power she gained in supernatural powers, developing her new skills of using her voice as a weapon; which turned out to be influential in stopping Theo and his pack. 

Now here they were on graduation day ready to walk across the stage of Beacon Hills High School. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Lydia walks over, her heels clicking across the gym floor, until she reaches Stiles. She reaches up and moves his cap so it’s sitting just right on his head, stepping back when she’s finished. Before she can get too far away though, Stiles grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss. That’s one thing he still isn’t used to, being able to kiss her whenever he likes. Well and the sex. But he can’t exactly do that in the school gym surrounded by all their friends and family, so he’ll settle for kissing her instead. 

She pulls away smiling up at him. “What was that for?” 

“I love you, and I want to kiss you. Have you got a problem with that?” He smirks down at her. 

She rolls her eyes but lifts up onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek anyway. “I’m in love with a child.” Before he can respond the principle is calling everyone to attention to begin the ceremony. He grabs Lydia’s hand in his and smiles at her before turning his attention to the stage.

It’s time to graduate.

 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> You can ask me questions on tumblr (redstringstydiaa) or twitter (redstringstydia)
> 
> Thanks in advance for the feedback xo


End file.
